Beta Termination
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: One year after the events of Game Jumping, a new futuristic enemy has come to terminate the Betas... and with it mankind. Rated T because it's the Terminator.
1. Chapter 1: Anti-Virus

**Core: We are back in business.**

**Mystery: I am here against my will!**

**Core: You will be here and like it! I don't own Wreck It Ralph or Terminator. BL's POV.**

**Beta Termination: Anti Virus**

30 years later, the younger generation of the human race are living in their favorite games. It was a normal day in Game Central, the place flooded with Avatars and gamers alike as my step-sisters and I tried to get back to Sugar Rush. The races have gotten intense in there ever since the dropping of a nuke 28 years back. But today, when we got back into Sugar Rush, through the screen I saw a shadowed man through the screen, disappearing in a flash of blue light.

"What do you think that was all about?" I asked Vanellope.

"I don't know," She said. "Probably nothing to worry about."

**BL's POV 29 years earlier**

29 years back in the past, the arcade was thriving. A couple of new games were plugged into Game Central (Skylanders, Halo, and two I've never heard of, Duel Lords and Grrl Power). It was the last game of the day, and before the arcade closed, a man in a trench coat came in and plugged something into the games. Before Litwak left for the night, he gave me a message. "All right, we have some important people coming in to see the Beta project tomorrow." He said. "If they pass the project, we will have a fail safe for a worldwide catastrophe." He left soon after. Vanellope and Kara came running up to me, wondering what just happen.

"Spread the word," I said with glee. "We get to mess with the gamers tomorrow." Kara and Vanellope left to spread the word; I was approached by a program I had never seen before. He was about 6' tall, wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses, and holding a shot gun. He reminded me of Arnold Schwarzenegger from the Terminator.

"Hello program." He said in a thick German accent. "I have been sent into this game to terminate the Betas. Have you seen any?" I was scared; I covered my right arm in fear.

"Wait a minute," He said. "You are one of them! I am the Terminator Anti Virus, sent back in time to kill off the Betas to eliminate mankind." As he rambled on, I ran for my bike and made a break for Game Central where all the Betas were spending their 'After Work' time.

"Shot gun… Terminator… Schwarzenegger… Anti Virus…" I said breathlessly.

"Whoa dude," Boston said to me. "You've been working to long, besides; tomorrow we get to be ourselves on work hours.

"Yeah, that's what it was; a hallucination." I said, still trying to catching my breath. "Come on sisters, let's get back, registration will be starting soon."

We returned to Sugar Rush, to find it in shambles. It was the guy from earlier, the Terminator Anti Virus. He turned towards us and started to approach us.

"What kind of gun is that?" I asked the man/ anti-virus.

"Chuck Norris Brand Shot Gun." He said. I tried to use my Beta Power to summon an Ala Mode launcher, but all I did was create sparks.

"My basic programming is to suppress the power of the Beta." He said coldly. Me and my step sisters backed away slowly towards our vehicles. We managed to get away only the Anti Virus couldn't follow us out. Thus, war was declared for the survival of mankind.

**Core: So, what did you think?**

**Mystery: It was better than your last one.**

**Core: Review, and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Capture and Interrigate

**Mystery: Hey, It's me, Core's brother. He isn't in right now, so he has left me to, start the show. Core doesn't own Terminator or Wreck It Ralph.**

**Core: Hey, let me in! Stop stealing my time!**

**Mystery: On with the story.**

**Beta Termination: Capture and Interrogate**

As we made our escape into Game Central, we found the rest of the inhabitants of the arcade trebling in fear in the main plaza, and by the looks of things, Vanellope and Kara wanted to join them. The only ones not in the pile were the other 7 Betas, who were huddled around a fire.

"Hey guys," I said smugly. "What are you doing out here?"

"You were right! Okay?" Cyrus yelled at me. "Question is what do we do about them?"

"All I know is all their power comes from the shot gun they carry." I said. Then we got an idea; we could dis-arm one of the Anti-virus's, capture it, and interrogate it for knowledge.

"But where do we capture one?" Shianna asked. I gestured towards Pokémon. The others went "Ah" at my logic. As we crept into Pokémon, we were immediately spotted by the anti-virus dwelling in the game.

"Hey, you kids, have you seen a Beta around here?" He asked us. Before he could realize who we were, Boston took out his Zelda Sword and clubbed the anti-virus with the flat side. With him unconscious, we used our Beta Power to teleport him to Soda Mountain.

When he finally came to, he was blindfolded with some Twizzler and held in a chair with jawbreaker restraints. The first words out of it's mouth was "Let me out of here!"

"Not without information." I said. "Spill your guts."

"Fine you clever little children." It said. "Where I come from, the world is a wasteland, overruled by the machines, but the human race managed to survive a nuclear war starting 29 years today by going into the games. These games. We've been sent back 28 years so the government will not be allowed to use this project to save the human race.

"Wow, that was more complicated than the Phantom Menace." I said. With one last glance, I took his shot gun, and shot him in the head.

"Good news, we know their plan." Vanellope said gleefully.

"Bad news, we have to beat every anti-virus by tomorrow to save mankind." I said. "Alright, anyone have an idea, because I'm clueless."

"We could their own weapon against them." Kara said.

"Nope, the weapon vanishes with the anti-virus." I said, denying the idea. "No, what we need is the arcade's finest, most destructive non-Beta programs."

"Okay," Zelda said. "But where do we find such a destructive force?"

"Fix It Felix Jr., Hero's Duty, Halo and Skylanders." I said confidently. "On to victory!"

**Core: Finally, I got back in. Mystery, you're fired. Get off my set.**

**Mystery: But this is a story.**

**Core: In that case, just get out. **

**Mystery: *Leaves***

**Core: Sorry about that, please welcome my friend and new co-host, Vanellope von Schweetz.**

**Vanellope von Schweetz (Author): Great to be here Core. People, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Kaotic Combination

**Vanellope von Schweetz (author): Hey we are back.**

**Core: Yeah, they know because of the chapter.**

**Vanellope: Right… Core doesn't own Wreck It Ralph, Skylanders or Terminator.**

**Core: And let the awkwardness cease.**

**Beta Termination: Kaotic Combination**

We raced back to Game Central as soon as we blew the head off the Terminator. Strangely, everyone was still huddled around the same fire the Betas once surrounded. As we approached them, a quick flash passed by us. Unsure what just happened, we continued to the crowd.

"Hello," I greeted. "Can you help us?"

"No." They all said at once. One guy came out of the crowd and said "You guys are the guys who have power at your fingertips. Why do you need our help?"

"Because, with the Anti-virus in play, we can't use our powers!" I said, starting to lose my temper. After my reply, Skylanders came up to me with troubled expressions on what few faces they had.

"We come to you with a request," Spyro said to me. "Ener B has been captured to fuel Kaos's newest machine."

"Ener B?" I asked as both Cyrus and Julia were gone.

"Ah, the one you refer to as Julia." Spyro answered. That clarified things a bit. I had one last question.

"What's the butt using Julia's energy to power this time?" I asked the leader of the Skylanders.

"We don't know." Spyro said. "But we have weapons and powers for you to accomplish your mission. " At Spyro's command, four Skylanders emerged from the shadows, holding copies of their weapons, Chop Chop's sword and shield, Slam Bam's Blizzard Battle Armor, Ignitor's sword and armor, and a new one, one I had never seen before, a pale girl with pure blue eyes, blue lips, her hair covered by a silver helmet lined in blue extras. She was wearing silver and blue armor, only armed with a double sided dagger and a shield with a snowflake printed on it. I saw her, and my cheeks went red. I admit it, I had a crush on a Skylander and by the immense amount of red on my face, Vanellope could tell it too. So, as the rest of the team went up to get their powers and weapons, I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi," I said timidly.

"Hello hero." She replied.

"So listen," I continued. "I was thinking… after this whole anti-virus crisis is over… would you like to… uh, get a root beer at Tapper's?"

"You mean like a date?" She replied, puzzled.

"Yeah, a date." I said. Her cheeks were going about as red as mine were. "So what's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Black Licorice." I said, my nerves dying down a little. "What's yours?"

"I'm Chill." She said. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you." I said, a nervous chuckle escaping my lips. She handed me her copied weapons.

"Now go forth and rescue your friend." She said. "And remember, you owe me a root beer." I nearly wanted to faint from joy, but then I remembered, "There is a time and place for everything, but not now." So, once everyone was suited up, we ventured into the Skylanders portal. At the end of the portal, was darkness, a darkness I remembered all too well. The darkness of Kaos's Castle. Julia was back behind glass again. But one question rang through my mind like a school bell, Where is Kaos? My question was answered by a falling Schwarzenegger. On his back was Kaos.

"Kaos, what are you doing?" I yelled at the maniac. "You are messing with forces you have no idea how to control."

"Silence!" Kaos screamed back. "I have found a way to control this force; mind control. And with this puny little excuse of a Skylander powering my transmitting tower, there is no way I can lose. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

That's what you think." I said as I dashed for the glass capsule. 6' away from the capsule and I was slapped away like a dust bunny. Then, I saw something dripping down my face I hadn't seen in a while; blood. Real blood.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kaos laughed, "Now do you see how futile it is to mess with KAOS!" Time after time again, we raced towards the capsule, only to get sent back to square 1. We were battered, bruised, our spirit's low. But then, I saw an opening while Kaos was ranting and laughing at the same time (Raughing maybe?), and ceased on it. I made a break for the capsule. As soon as I got there, I carved a hole so Julia could escape. After that, we walked away, knowing what was to happen next (Terminator beating Kaos to a gooey pulp).

**Core: Okay, it's getting late, so this is where we end for today.**

**Vanellope: Okay then. Please review.**

**Core: Don't forget, this is the first time I brought in a love interest n a while, so feel free to tell me how I did via Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Out Cold

**Core: Hey, we are back, for the 4****th**** time.**

**Vanellope: Yeah, but when do we start the chapter?**

**Core: We start now. I don't own Terminator or Wreck It Ralph.**

**Beta Termination: Out Cold**

After the intense battle against Kaos, we either walked or limped back to Game Central, all of us bleeding slightly. But the look on those we returned to was enough to give me a weak smile. But when Chill came up to me, I remembered I had a faint reserved for later, but now was the time to use it.

"Wow hero, you've saved your friend from the clutches of Kaos." Chill said to me, that's when I went down. The last thing I felt was a cold tear from Chill.

I awoke what I felt was a few days later, greeted by the smiling faces of my siblings.

"Whoa dude," Vanellope as I shot up in the bed I was in. I darted to the window; Sugar Rush was completely normal, good as new. "While you were out cold, the rest of us came together and saved the arcade." Vanellope continued.

"What!" I replied. "I missed all the action?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Kara told me in a serious voice. "But, you did have a visitor." After Kara's sentence, there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and on the other side was Chill. My cheeks immediately went red.

"Hey," She greeted. "I see you're awake."

"Yeah," I said. "So you still want that Root Beer?"

"Yeah, sure. That sounds good." Chill responded.

Within 30 minutes, Chill and I were in Tapper's, ordering our drinks.

"Two Root beers-" I said as my sentence was cut short.

"Un-frosted." Chill added. As the bar keeper left, I gave Chill a confused glare. Her only reply was a wink. As Tapper returned, Chill grabbed the mugs, Tapper left, and by the time he was gone, the mugs were perfectly frosted.

"Want a float?" Chill asked smugly. While we were enjoying our Root Beers, I noticed something in the booth next to ours. Wreck It Ralph, the villain of Fix It Felix Jr., was on a date with a private from Hero's Duty.

"Okay," I said to Chill. "There's something wrong going on here-" My thought was cut short by a lip-lock with my now official girlfriend. That lasted about 30 seconds. When I pulled away, I had chills running down my spine and yet a warm fuzzy feeling inside. After another half hour of talking, I gave Chill a quick kiss and we went our separate ways.

By the time I got back to the Sugar Rush Castle, three words went through my mind, "Best. Day. Ever." But when I got into the castle, a thought pinged in my mind, and I ran to ask Vanellope a question. I found her in the throne room and asked her "What exactly did you save the arcade from?" Vanellope looked at me with glowing red eyes.

"The Beta Project." Vanellope said with the German accent of a Terminator. I winced in fear. "Without their leader, the Betas fell to the might of our secret weapon."

"With is?" I asked, hoping the villain would reveal his best move.

"Nice try." The Terminator said picking up my shot gun. "Now prepare to be terminated."

"Meaning?" I asked. The Terminator in my sister's body said "Hasta la vista, baby." It pointed the gun point blank at my face as I stumbled backwards onto the floor, and pulled the trigger.

I woke up on a sponge cake bed in the heart of Diet Soda Mountain, greeted by the faces of Vanellope, Kara, and Chill. First thing I did was pinch myself. It hurt, I was awake. Chill gave me a quick kiss and a frosted mug of Root Beer. I took a look around and asked the three, "Where are the other Betas?"

"They were captured by Terminators." Vanellope said. A shocked look overcame my face. "We don't quite know where they are."

"They would have gotten you too if we hadn't dragged you here." Chill chimed in. "But they planted this on you." She held up a small ear piece, and crushed it. I managed to get out of the bed, but it hurt.

"One last thing, you've been out for a couple of hours." Kara said. "You haven't recovered much either."

"Fine," I replied. "How much time do we have until the arcade opens?"

"Three hours." Vanellope replied. My face turned white.

"We need to find everybody, now!" I commanded. As everybody got to their vehicles (Chill was riding with me, and her touch made the pain leave), and we rode back to Game Central, and someone was waiting. It was Cyrus and a load of armed Hero's Duty soldiers.

"Hey," He yelled to us. "You need some reinforcements."

**Core: It's getting late. We should wrap up for the night.**

**Vanellope: Not without some more disclaimers. **

**Core: Fine. Chill belongs to Skylanders and Kara belongs to Pump up the Music. Please review.**

**Vanellope: Now we are done.**


	5. Chapter 5: Arcade Wide Duel Lords (Pt 1)

**Core: This has been a long, yet productive week.**

**Vanellope: Yeah, I'll say. **

**Core: I have nothing left to say. I don't own Terminator or Wreck It Ralph.**

**Beta Termination: Arcade Wide Duel Lords (Part 1)**

As we dismounted our respective vehicles, Chill let go of me, the pain returned, and I asked Cyrus "Where did this army sized reinforcements come from?"

"I just dropped your name and they promoted me to general." Cyrus said.

"All right men!" I started. "We have three hours to get rid of these Terminators, or we lose human kind!" After my little speech of inspiration, I noticed a balcony with two Terminators in it.

"All right boys," Cyrus said. "Open fire on that balcony." But instead of following Cyrus's order, they pointed their guns at us. We backed into a corner as Vanellope, Kara and Chill joined the force moving in on us.

"Got anything in that head, great leader?" Cyrus asked me. I had an idea, Duel Lords was the answer.

"Cover me; I'm making a break for Duel Lords." I said. "While I'm gone, don't kill anyone. One rule; Survive." I made a break for the Duel Lords, limping as I was still pain. I managed to make it, the last words I heard from Cyrus was "Go! I got this!" The rest was drowned out by gunfire.

As I crossed the border into Duel Lords, I entered a forest, and was approached by a girl with a blonde bob cut in a bed head fashion wearing a small red sweater, slender frame glasses faded cargo pants, and beaten up sneakers. Her blue eyes were looking me over.

"Ah, BL, welcome back." She said to me. "How's life?"

"Fritz, we don't have time for chit chat!" I yelled at the young girl. "But I see your fashion hasn't changed since we last met."

"Be honest, are you here to get help or insult me?" Fritz asked me.

"Oh right," I said, remembering my cause. "I need a deck. My deck."

"Sorry," Fritz said with a sad tone. "Before you got here, a Terminator destroyed it. All I have for you is an empty deck, will this do?"

"Very well," I responded to the poorly dressed girl. "Ready for a little game jumping?"

"Wait, what?" Fritz exclaimed. "How can I get out of this game? I'm a glitch."

"Just take my hand and let the power do the rest." I said calmly. We walked back to the entrance, and we both passed through the entrance, my Beta mark glowing like crazy, it was shining more than has ever had. Using the Beta to pass a glitch, craziest thing I've ever done. We got back to Game Central; Fritz was just in awe as I saw Cyrus taking on the girls in hand to hand combat.

"Remember dude, kill them and you're next!" I yelled to Cyrus. Then I got an idea; Beta Transfer. I dragged Fritz over to Vanellope was and, with me in between the two, and with the circuit completed, the power went through me and into Fritz.

"Sorry sis," I thought. "But I don't want you in anymore danger." The transfer was done; Fritz was now the 10th Beta.

"All right, where are we going?" Fritz asked me. I had a strategy for my 6 monsters (3 Pokémon, 1 Skylanders, 2 Duel Lords). The way this worked is kinda like Pokémon: 6 monsters in one deck, they can only be obtained by defeating them and then capturing them in a card. But until then, I have cards to attack and defend myself, including the weapons Chill gave me. We traveled into Skylanders, and at the end, we were greeted by Kaos's former pet Hydra.

"Whoa boy," I greeted the giant 4 headed beast as I took out my Chill shield.

"Hey Fritz, is it possible to catch a card without killing it first." I asked.

"Only if the monster trusts you immensely." She responded. I approached the beast; it did not react at all. I stuck out my free hand. The Hydra must have got the message, because, with its undead head, reached out to me. While it was unsupecting, I stabbed it in the neck(s) with my Chill dagger. It transformed into a card soon after. I looked at my new monster; Elemental Hydra. As we left, Fritz said "so what's these cards going to be used for?"

"These guys are going to help us save the arcade." I responded.

"How?" She asked.

"In time, all will reveal itself." I responded poetically.

**Core: End.**

**Vanellope: Wow, this was just strange.**

**Core: Yeah, and that's only half of it. Review. **

**Vanellope: By the way, Fritz and Duel Lords will be in my BL fic later.**


	6. Chapter 6: Arcade Wide Duel Lords (Pt 2)

**Core: Early morning update.**

**Vanellope: Can't this wait till later?**

**Core: Nope. I don't own Terminator or Wreck It Ralph.**

**Vanellope: Ugh.**

**Beta Termination: Arcade Wide Duel Lords (Pt. 2)**

As Fritz and I made our way back to Game Central, the scene had changed, Vanellope and Cyrus were both lying on the floor, and then they turned their attention to us. I only had one word in mind, "RUN!" As we bolted for Pokémon, I asked Fritz, "How much time do we have before the arcade opens?"

"2 hours 30 minutes." She yelled back.

"Wow, we are making good time." I replied. Luckily, before we got captured, we made it over the border. We got away because they (strangely) couldn't cross over. We ventured down the tunnel; we reached the opening at the end, and entered a world filled with Pocket Monsters (Pokémon for short). Again, Fritz just stood there in awe.

"Wow," she said. "This world is beautiful, yet strangely familiar."

"No time for awe Fritz," I said. "We need to stock up on monsters."

"Right, sorry," Fritz apologized. "It's just, I've never been out of Duel Lords before; I'm just taking in the sites."

"Wait, do you still have your old deck?" I asked her. She simply pulled it out.

"Okay then." I said. "Now we are looking for Pokémon."

"What kind of Pokémon?" Fritz asked annoyingly. Her question was question was answered by a Bug Pokémon in a suit of armor with a red Mohawk holding 2 red and white spiraled lances popping out of the tall grass. Before being skewered, Fritz pulled out an old iron shield.

"Fritz!" I yelled. "Keep your guard up! That's an Escavalier!

"Gee, no, I was going to get a soda." Fritz said sarcastically. As I ran over to help Fritz, I was tackled by a small tan fox. As soon as it was on the ground, I took out an iron sword and stabbed it. As the sword went through the cute tan fox, instead of bleeding everywhere, it transformed into a card. I ran over to Fritz and sliced the Escavalier into a card, and then the sky turned dark.

"What's going on?" Fritz asked.

"There are two possible Pokémon who could be doing this," I said. "But since there isn't any rain, there's only one." As I finished my sentence, a black dragon with an electric generator for a tail dropped from the sky.

"Zekrom!" I yelled at the giant dragon. All I got back was a roar. "All right, let's dance!" I continued as I pulled out my Chill Dagger and a wooden bow.

"What are you doing!?" Fritz yelled at me. I extended the dagger to the size of an arrow and loaded my bow. I took aim as the humongous dragon gave one more roar. I took the shot, dead on. As the dagger struck, it froze Zekrom, and transformed into a card.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed as I picked up my bounty.

"Where to now?" Fritz asked, when we were approached a Terminator.

"You have been challenged to a fight." The mechanical man said, pointing to me. "You're, girlfriend, is waiting." He was talking about Chill.

"Fine," I said. I took Fritz aside, and told her "Go into Duel Lords, and get 2 more monsters into my deck."

"All right Beta, your coming with me." The Terminator said grabbing my arm and dragging me back to Game Central.

We got there and I was thrown into an arena of people cheering "Fight." The only other people in the arena were Cyrus, Vanellope, Kara, and Chill, but Vanellope and Cyrus went to me.

"All right bro," Vanellope said to me. "We know how to beat them without killing them. You want to go for the ears." That was the last words out of the two as they were sucked into the crowd.

With the sound of a single gunshot, the match started. Chill rushed at me as Kara got her hover board out. I got out my deck, and summoned an Iron sword, and I rushed at her. As we collided, the crowd watched to see what happened next. My sword broke in half. After that little incident, I decided to take down Kara first. As she finally got on her board, I ran at her, grabbing her by the wrist, when I noticed something in her ear, an ear piece like the one Chill had broke 1 hour before. I removed it, crushed it, and Kara fell limp in a state of unconsciousness.

"Don't you think it will be that easy to take me down." Chill said to me from across the ring. I took out my Ice Dagger and transformed it into a Javelin.

"Bring it!" I said back, taunting her. She came running at me, screaming a piercing battle cry. I just kept my ground. All I had to do was knock off her helmet, get the ear piece, and she'll be cured. Before she got too close to me, I tried to kick her helmet, but she blocked with her shield, sending me back against the wall of cheering fans. It was over. Chill towered over me, ready to kill me. I closed my eyes, awaiting the end of my existence. Nothing happened. I opened an eye, and saw Chill restraining her arm.

"Get it off!" She screamed. I did just that. I kicked her helmet off, silver hair with blue highlights flowing down her head. Before she lost control, I grabbed the ear piece and broke it into dust. As Chill fell, barely conscious, everyone went "Ahhhh…" and dispersed.

"So wait," Cyrus said. "What was going on?"

"A transmitter was planted in the ear of effective forces;" I said smartly. "The Terminators controlled their victims from up there." I pointed towards the gigantic glass covered balcony. "They would have gotten me too if Chill kept the piece in my ear."

"Then, where's the others?" Cyrus asked. I just shrugged. But before we could leave, Terminators came bursting from their 2nd story window. We were surrounded by 6 Terminators, but by now Kara was awake.

"We will accept any challenge you have for us." They all said in unison.

"All right, here's the plan," I said, getting extremely exhausted. "All right, Chill and Cyrus, you take on 2 in combat, Kara and Vanellope, you 2 take on 2 in racing, I'll take the rest on in a duel."

"Dude, you'll get creamed." Cyrus replied.

"I'll be fine." I said. "But, if I do fail, Cyrus, you're in charge."

"Wait, what about me!?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah about that," I said. "I gave your Beta status to another glitch while you were under the influence."

"Fritz?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Mainly for three reasons. First; you can leave Sugar Rush already. Second; I could tell Fritz wanted to see the world outside her game. Third: I didn't want to put you in anymore danger then you were already in."

"And look where we are now." Vanellope retorted.

"Just stick to the plan, and we will all make it through this." I said with confidence. They left for their missions soon after that.

"Puny program," Both of the Terminators said in unison. "There is no way you can take us both down on your own."

"Maybe he's not!" A voice yelled out. Fritz popped out of nowhere, next to me. "Here." She handed me 2 more monsters, but I had no time to look them over.

"Ready kid?" I asked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Fritz said.

"Death Duel!" We yelled at the same time."

"Goin' first." I said enthusiastically. The best card I had was Zekrom (My strongest monster). A death duel is a duel where all of one sides monsters and the duelists themselves are defeated.

"All right, let's go Zekrom!" I held up Zekrom's card, and it appeared out of the card in a burst of black light (HP: 1000 ATK: 600). "My turns done." I said as the Deep Black Pokémon let out a fierce roar and fired up its tail generator.

"My turn." One of the Terminators said robotically. "I summon my ogre." After his remark was done, a giant green ogre appeared wielding a club, and it's only scrap of clothing was a bit of animal skin (HP: 700 ATK: 400). "Turn over."

"My turn." Fritz exclaimed. She winced as she said nervously "I summon Immortal Mantis." Instead of glitching into a weak, cute monster, a giant armored Mantis appeared (HP: 800 ATK: 500). We both stood there in awe. "I don't believe it," Was all Fritz could utter. "My turn's over." She finally yelled.

It was the other's Terminator's turn, and he used the exact same move as his partner. "Turn over." He said as his partner had done.

"My turn is here once more." I said. "First, I'm activating Voltage Productivity, giving Zekrom a boost in attack power." Zekrom's tail went into overdrive (ATK: 1200). "Now, let's attack. Zekrom, Fusion Bolt." With my command, Zekrom was enveloped in a ball of blue electricity, and slammed into an ogre, destroying it. "Now, I'll activate Beatdown x2, allowing Zekrom to attack again. Give em' another Zekrom." Zekrom did the exactly same thing to the other ogre. "I'm done." I said.

"My turn then." Terminator A said. "I think I'll bring out Black Knight Joseph." He held up a card and a black knight popped out. "Now it's Immortal Mantis who's gonna get it. Hasta la Vista, baby." He simply pointed at the big bug and Mr. Medieval ran at it. Before the attack could connect (HP: 1000 ATK: 400)t, Fritz just smirked. The attack made contact, but by the look of things, Immortal didn't feel a thing (Immortal Mantis HP: 600).

"Want to know what makes Immortal Mantis immortal? He only takes half the damage the attack dealt." Fritz said smugly. The Terminators just gulped.

"I hope the others are having better luck than we are." One of them said to the other.

**Core: Sorry guys, but this is where I end for now.**

**Vanellope: Don't strain yourself.**

**Core: I'm not. Review people.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sugar Rush Meltdown

**Core: Uh, this is going to take a lot out of me.**

**Vanellope: Why?**

**Core: Because this is the first time in a while I've done a racing chapter. I don't own Terminator or Wreck It Ralph. Vanellope's POV.**

**Beta Termination: Sugar Rush Meltdown**

We left BL to take the 2 on in a duel, leading our two Terminators into Sugar Rush. When we got there, it looked like it did before the Terminators found their way in here. We lead them to the Qualifier Track and told them the rules of this race.

"All right, we will race through this track, no laps. The first pair to wreck loses. Any questions?" I asked. They both shook their heads. But the next part confuses me. Out of nowhere, two motorcycles appeared. As we mounted our respective vehicles, light turned from red to green. Tires screeched as we took off from the start line, and it started. We raced down the straight shot leading to Gumball Gorge, rub racing all the way.

Gumball Gorge was still the death trap it was a year back. We raced through it at brake neck speeds as an item cube came into view. We all got one cube, all containing a special. Out of nowhere, a gumball came out of nowhere, I used my special, the Terminators swerved, and Kara bounced up and over. We eventually reached the end of the death trap.

The next track leg spiraled up a mountain, lined with cherry bombs. Both Terminators took out there guns and shot at bombs that were a mile away. The fuse sparked and detonated on Kara. She was barely hanging on, literally.

"Man," I thought. "Wish Candlehead was here. She could help, they all could." The roar of 7 engines revved as cherry bombs started going off all over the mountain. Taffy raced up to us with her cronies in close range.

"You need some help?" Taffy asked smugly.

"No time for sarcasm." I said coldly. "We have an AV to crush."

"Leave that to us." Taffy said vonfidently. "Racers converge!" All the others surrounded the 2 motorcycles, but that didn't last long. I heard gunshots and the others were gone, The terribe 2 raced up to us, and pushed us through the siderails. We hot the ground with a loud thud, consciousness fading. We were done. The two stood over us, but with my last conscious breath, I tore off skin on one of their ugly faces. I fell with a dull thud. The faith intrusted to us from Black Licorice, gone. With our lose, the arcade was one step from armageddon.

**Core: Well, this is as far as I go for today.**

**Vanellope: Well, this it. Right?**

**Core: Yep, the end is fast approaching. Review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Double Takedown

**Core: Sorry about the hiatus for the last couple of days. **

**Vanellope: How do you plan to get this one done?**

**Core: It's all good; I'm good at fight chapters, or at least better than racing chapters. I don't own Wreck It Ralph or Terminator. Cyrus POV.**

**Beta Termination: Double Takedown**

We lead the mechanical men into Skylanders, away from were Black was going to get creamed. Chill and I lead the Terminators into Kaos's old throne room, where we planned to crush them. We had a plan to destroy those German Jerks. Chill would use some of my grenades to direct right above Kaos's Hover Throne, where I would crush them. If they survived Chill would use Kaos's old minions to finish the job.

"All right, you know the plan?" I asked. She nodded, and we took our positions. But the Terminators saw right through our strategies, and they grabbed me by the collar of my uniform before I could get to the throne.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of the Terminators asked. Chill threw a grenade and I caught it. But before it blew, I stuck it in the mouth of the rambling Terminator, blowing him up from the inside. There was one left; the one holding me.

"Quick Chill," I shouted. "Throw another one!" She fumbled with pulling the pin, but she threw it. I caught it, but Terminator #2 wouldn't open up, so it exploded in both our faces, my consciousness was almost gone. The last thing I saw was the Anti-Virus walk over to Chill, remove her icy heart, and crushed it into a million pieces, her falling to the ground in the same state that awaited me.

**BL's POV**

"Do you get that we did the feeling that we went past the same point in time three times?" I asked Fritz. She nodded.

"Whatever man," Fritz said. "Let's cream these fools!

"My turn, I draw!" Fritz said, commencing her turn. "First, I'll activate 'Half and Half'. It allows me to take half your monsters HP and adds it to my monsters ATK!" A blue light over came Knight Joseph (HP: 500) and Immortal Mantis (ATK: 1300). "Now attack!" The giant mantis raced at the knight was cut in half. "Turn over." (Terminator 1: HP:2000)

"My turn." Terminator 2 said, as we were approached by other terminators approached us with the unconscious bodies of my friends. "I summon Puppet Master." He continued in his monotone voice. Puppet Master was a wooden marionette with four arms, strings attached to every finger (HP: 0 ATK: 0).The other 3 Terminators threw their victims towards the newly summoned monster, the puppet ensnared my friends with strings.

"My monster can take control of others to do its bidding." (Cyrus: HP: 600 ATK: 500) (Vanellope: HP: 200 ATK: 100) (Kara: HP: 200 ATK: 200) (Chill: HP: 600 ATK: 400). "Now attack! Cyrus!" Cyrus pulled out a gun and shot a huge bullet at Zekrom. It made contact. (HP: 400). "Unfortunately only one puppet can attack in a turn. So I end."

"My turn." I said. "Now Zekrom, attack Puppet master!"

"If you attack and destroy Puppet Master, well I'll just say, your friends won't last long without life support." I couldn't do anything without endangering my sisters, my girlfriend, and Cyrus.

"Hey, BL, maybe you can use these." Said a female voice as a paper bag fell from the sky. It had a card in it.

"I activate Quad Green Mushroom, giving your little puppets the power to survive without the master. Now attack Zekrom!" Zekrom consumed by its ball of blue electricy and slammed into the Puppet Master. It shattered into code as my friends fell to the ground. And by the look on Terminator 2's face, that was his last monster. (Terminator 2: HP: 2000)

"I end my turn." I said.

"My turn." Terminator 1 said. "I now activate Shotgun." (ATK: +500) "Now I attack Zekrom!"

"But I activate Take a Hit." Fritz said as her Mantis jumped in front of Zekrom. (Immortal Mantis: HP: 350).

"I end my turn." Terminator 1 uttered.

"My turn." Fritz said. "Now attack Terminator 1 Immortal Mantis!" The Mantis sliced at the Anti-Virus. (HP: 1500) "I'm done." Fritz said. Terminator 2 did the same thing to Immortal Mantis as the other did. (HP: 100)

"My turn." I said. "Now, I activate Fritz Reuse. So I activate Half and Half, Voltage Productivity, Double attack and Bolt Strike." The whole field was cloaked in blue electricity as Zekrom's tail went into over drive (ATK: 2100). "NOW GO!" I yelled as Zekrom let out a ferocious roar and charged at both Terminators, and destroyed them both. (HP: 0) (HP: 0) Before the Terminators died, I went over and asked one of them "Who is pulling your strings?"

"I… I…" He stammered.

"Better spill your guts before I do it for you." I said pulling out my Ice Dagger.

"Fine, it was KAOS!" He said with his last breath. He shut down soon after.

"Go get Sour Bill." I said to Kara. "I want him to store this in the castle in case we need him again."

"Where are you going?" Kara asked.

"I'm going to stop this madness. We have 15 minutes to finish this so we need to do it now." I said as Chill, Cyrus, Fritz and I left for Skylandrers.

We got to Kaos's Castle, there was no one there. But after a few seconds, a giant Terminator fell from the sky.

"HA! Fool!" Kaos said. "What do you think of my secret weapon?" Kaos was controlling the Cyber from the inside. "You think you three alone can defeat me."

"What if he wasn't?" A voice screamed. The other 6 Betas appeared out of the tunnel on a giant white mech suit from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Boston handed me 7 strange colored emeralds.

"Let's finish this." I said dramatically.

**Core: The final chapter will be made tomorrow, so get ready for an epic fight chapter.**

**Vanellope: Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Showdown

**Core: Here we go; The final Showdown!**

**Vanellope: And with it, one of the longest disclaimer in Wreck It Ralph history.**

**Core: Indeed. I don't own Wreck It Ralph, Terminator, Sonic the Hedgehog, Skylanders, or Kid Icarus.**

**Beta Termination: The Final Countdown**

"While you and Cyrus were taking down Terminators, we were game jumping to get the ultimate powers of each game." Shianna said jumping out of the giant mech suit. "Now Boston is a Super Saiyan, Julia has all her upgrades, there are 4 Zelda's, Ralph's nephew, sorry, what's your name?"

"Wreck It Ryan." He said.

"Ryan and Maria both have super mushrooms; you have the Chaos Emeralds, and for Cyrus, a pet Cy-Bug." Shianna continued. I could see what she got.

"All right, what's the plan dude?" Cyrus said, mounting his six legged steed.

"All right, Ryan, Jane, and Shianna will attack the Terminator straight on while the rest of us go around the back and remove Kaos from the heart of the beast." I said. After that, Jane ad Ryan enlarged to the size of the Great Sacred Treasure as they attacked the Terminator, causing minimal damage to the big Terminator. We rushed behind it and I grabbed onto Cyrus's new pet. We raced up the back to the back of the chest and the Cy-Bug carved the back open. I grabbed Kaos and the metal man fell to the ground.

"All right Kaos, you're going to go away for a long time." I said. When all of a sudden, the Terminator locked onto Shianna and said "Sarah Connor, must terminate Sarah Connor." He reactivated and lunged at Shianna, who barely got away.

"Get to the Great Sacred Treasure!" I said.

"No need to tell me twice." Shianna said scrambling to the mech suit. I lunged at the monster head on. I was easily swatted away. Everyone tried their best, but the result was the same; swat! Then I remembered about the emeralds.

"All right boys, power up." I said as the emeralds became one with my body, Boston went blonde, and Ryan and Jane became tripled sized. Boston and I rushed at top speeds, vanishing as the others slammed into him. We re-appeared inside the man and started to destroy his insides. We found his power core and destroyed it in a second. The thing shut down, and I had one thing to ask Chill. I got out and said to her "I know we have only known each other for a night, but, in the few hours I've known you, I have become confident enough to ask this question. Chill, will you marry me?" All she could do was smile and nod. I nearly passed out.

**Core: Thank you all for reviewing, but BL is reaching the end of his rope.**

**Vanellope: Oh please no.**

**Core: But, he has 3 left in him. But, you can send in ideas and requests through PM or review. So don't forget to review, and BL and Chill's wedding will start tomorrow with Chill's real background.**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilouge

**A/N: Hello readers. I decided to write this wrap-up chapter to Beta Termination, explaining events that I can later use in my stories. Now, to get this out of the way, I don't own Wreck It Ralph, the Terminator series, Kara von Schweetz, Chill, or Fritz.**

**Beta Termination: Epilogue**

But in a few minutes, Chill said, "Look Black, you seem like a nice guy, but I can't be married to a guy who is on the top target on villain's to kill list. After all, I nearly killed you. But we can still be friends right?" That cliché line caused me to tear up a little, but I had to remain strong.

"O-okay Chill, I'll see you around." I stammered. She left the final stage soon after.

"Five minutes till opening." A voice echoed.

"Well, at least we get to mess with the players." I said, trying to cheer myself up.

"Yeah, here's the thing, everyone's exhausted, and the other Sugar Rush have been reduced to code." Vanellope said. I was stuck for words after what my sister told us.

And it wasn't only Sugar Rush; many other games were overrun with damage. And on top of that, Boston couldn't figure out how to get out of Super Saiyan mode. As for me, I spent the day putting civilians back together piece by piece, and with my two best friends; Ben and Jerry.

But that incident has made me rethink some things. Like what if a powerful threat comes to destroy us and we are outside our games? To this day, I keep a flash drive with data of every character that has come and gone in this arcade.

And as for the government, we had to reschedule. Now we will have a press conference during a Video game convention in a little town known as Gravity Falls, Oregon. Never have heard of that town.

But as sure as there were 4 Terminator movies, the Terminators shall return to destroy Sarah, but we shall never let that happen. We have trained many in our ways. Long story short; We're ready for anything thrown our way.

**A/N: Well, this is the true end of Beta Termination. Also, updates will become scares. But I shall update when I can. **


End file.
